100 MadaraXSakura themes
by Skye-Tear
Summary: 001;  "Please forgive me love! I should have let you fall instead of trying to catch you." I might actually forgive- Wait what!
1. Chapter 1

**Theme number: **001

**Pairing: **MadaXSaku

**Summary: **How did you imagine you're first kiss would be like? I most definitely didn't see myself literally _falling_ for the man who would take mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong><em>0<em>****01**

**_F_**alling for **_y_**ou

* * *

><p>"Sakura love! Wait!"<p>

You're properly wondering who that is right?

His name is Madara Uchiha. Yes! The exact same Madara Uchiha who owns his own share of Uchiha corps and is a very successful lawyer, not to mention his god like body and voice to match.

Silky long black hair that covers his left eye and spikes up in random directions.

Not to forget his cute bipolarishness.

Is that even a word? 'Pipolar-ish-ness'?

Anyway! Back to the story!

So only at the age of twenty two he already has a god like body, amazing career, and his childish but serious personality, plus those smouldering dark scarlet eyes makes him every woman, girl and the occasional man's most wanted fantasy.

Did I forget to add how much how much I hate him?

Ok, so maybe hate is a bit harsh, so let's go with '_dislike'_ shall we?

Wondering why I _dislike_ this man so much?

Here it is, **(this is not a flash back!)**

"Sakura i'm sorry love!"

No way in hell I was gonna fall for that again.

Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you.

"Please forgive me!" He was right infront of me now.

"Why should I?" I growled in annoyance.

"Because I could never live with knowing you hate me love!"

Pfft, yeah right.

"Tch, yeah right." I turned away from him.

Only did I turn around when I realized he had gone quiet.

I turned my head ever so slightly, only to see the most shocking and disturbing thing I had ever seen in my whole life.

Okay scratch that, this is most definitely the second. Nothing would ever compare to the disturbing sight of walking in on Ino-pig and Shikamaru doing '_it'_.

I want to puke just think about it.

Well, right infront of my was none other than Madara _Uchiha_ on his knees _begging _for my forgiveness.

Did I remember to mention that he's a _Uchiha!_

Dudes I'm telling you now, Uchiha's do **not** beg!

Come to think of Uchiha's aren't even supposed to say more than seven words in one sentence, let alone saying _sorry_.

But the sight of Madara one his knees pulled at my heart strings, then he had to go and look at me with those damn sexy eyes of his.

"Please forgive me love! I should have let you fall instead of trying to catch you." He sounded so upset.

I might actually forgive- Wait what?

I think he realized his mistake, too late now.

I could tell I had my aurora of soon-to-be-dealt-pain surrounding me, one of my many talents.

Tsunade was so proud that I had finally managed to make Naruto pee his pants with my glare that she celebrated by buying some sake, I'm guessing it was for mainly her since I was only fourteen and underage.

But it's the thought that counts right?

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that love!"

"Oh-then how **did** you mean it Madara?" My voice was surprisingly calm.

"Would it not have been better for you to fall instead of me catching you and accidentally kissing you on the way down?" He pleaded talking a step back still crouched down.

He has a point.

"You do realize that you just **stole** my first kiss Madara?" I asked taking a _calm_ step towards him.

"Of corse I didn't my dear!" For someone who just stole another person's first kiss he doesn't seem surprised at all.

"Are you sure-"

And suddenly I found myself in a hauntingly familiar position.

Me laying on top of Madara.

Madara's arms wrapped around my waist.

Oh, and our lips that were just coincidently joint together.

I pulled away in shock and sat a foot away from him.

He was smirking.

Again.

"And I just stole your second as well love!"

That fucking bastard planned it.

"Madara!" I yelled at his retreating form.

Which by the way was moving at a speed that could only mean he was afraid of getting his _manli_ness chopped off by one pissed off seventeen year old.

**'Or maybe he wet his pants like Naruto did?'**

Or maybe inner was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme number: **002

**Pairing: **MadaXSakuXAkatsuki

**Summary: **I'm guessing everybody some time in their life will have a neighbour that throws endless parties or has some wacky problems, right? Well meet my neighbour, who by the way has strange meetings for his so called 'gang'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong><em>0<em>****02**

**_M_**y****

**_N_**eighbour

* * *

><p>I have a neighbour.<p>

His name is Madara.

Madara Uchiha.

He's my neighbour.

I've already said that though.

The thing is I just can't get over the fact that Madara Uchiha lives next door to me.

The fearless second leader of the infamous gang 'Akatsuki' lives in the apartment across the hall.

Which sitting in right now.

Have I added how he has his Akatsuki meetings in his apartment?

Yeah, well he does.

I accidentally knocked on his door during one of their 'meetings'.

Definitely not gonna do that again thank-you very much.

But I'll tell you what happened anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura love! What a surprise!" <em>

_I glanced at the **very** handsome man standing infront of me._

_Not like I'd ever admit it though._

_"Uh...Hi Madara, I just wanted to give you your mail." Dude I literally shoved the letters at him._

**_'Smooth move Sak.'_**

_'Shut it inner.'_

_"Why thank-you Sakura! It seems the mail man likes mixing up our mail!" How could anyone his age sound do much like a five year old?_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"It just so happens that I have some of your mail, love." He informed me running a hand through his black locks._

_Did I mention how soft his hair looks?_

**_'Jealous!'_**

_"Come in while I go get your mail." _

* * *

><p>And that is how I ended up in my current position.<p>

Sitting in between a very blue Kisame and a silent Itachi.

Who is also an Uchiha.

Have I told you how sexy all Uchiha's are?

**'Even aint that bad looking, I wouldn't mind to have been his .'**

_'Oh god inner! He's like three times our age!'_

**'Pshh well at least we know where Itachi got his good looks from.'**

_'I don't think I can ever look at Itachi the same again.'_

"So you're Sakura, yeah?"

Well dah, how many Sakura's does he know?

"Yep." But how could I possibly say anything mean to that cute blonde? I had to hold in my urge to hug the life out of him.

"You have pink hair."

Twitch.

"Tobi likes the colour pink!"

"It's too bright."

Twitch.

"Where did you get it dyed?"

Twitch.

"Bitch I wanna know if it's all natural."

Did Hidan actually think I was gonna _show_ him?

"Sakura!" Thank god for Madara's good timing.

"You're mail, love." He handed the white envelops to me.

**'At least he didn't shove it at you.'**

Naturally I replied.

"Thanks."

I stood up, only to take in my surroundings once more.

Sheets of black, red and white pieces of paper was scattered across the floor. Accompanied by a few pairs of scissors, glue sticks and-

Gold glitter?

"Uh, do you mind my asking what you guys have been doing?"

"What? Do you have a problem with grown men using glitter pink bitch?"

_'Pink bitch?'_

**'Give it to him Sak.'**

_'My pleasure.'_

"What was that **_old_** man?"

"What did you call me bitch?"

"Huh? Getting hard of hearing geezer?"

"Watch your fucking mouth pinkie!"

"What? Scared I'll bite old man?"

"I'm not fucking old bitch!"

"Oh really? I've been studying to be a doctor half my life, and you know they say grey hair is the first sign of ageing."

Hidan was seriously fuming now.

"It's. Not. Fucking. Grey!"

I gave him the 'I don't believe you' look.

"IT'S SILVER YOU PINK BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME OLD MAN?"

"YOU HEARD ME PINKY!"

"WELL WOULD YOU CARE TO REPEAT IT OLD MAN?"

"MY PLEASURE PINK BITCH-"

A series of events followed.

Firstly Hidan went flying into the wall.

Kisame and Deidara cracked up laughing.

Kakazu commented how much of a waste it would cost to fix the Hidan sized dent in the wall.

Madara just stared.

Sosori and Itachi smirked.

Konan complemented Sakura on her right hook.

And Tobi glomped me.

"I think you knocked him out, yeah." Deidara commented.

Oh. My. God.

How cute is he?

"I like her."

Then everybody looked at Pein.

Who raised an eye brow.

"I think I should escort you back to your apartment love."

I nodded to the god like man.

"See-ya Saku ,yeah!"

Then I cracked.

One moment I was at Madara's side the next I was glomping Deidara in a hug.

Let's just say Madara wasn't a very happy camper having to rip me off his blonde friend.

And let's just say that I wasn't a very happy camper being taken away from the cutest blonde I had ever seen.

Yes Naruto, I just went there.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone has any ideas for the next chapters please give them in your reviews! It's all greatly <strong>**appreciated !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme number: **003

**Pairing: **MadaXSaku

**Summary: **The feeling of knowing that there was something wrong with you and not believing it was its own nightmare. _-Skye-Tear_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>003<strong>

**K_eeping _**

**_t_****he**

**N_ightmares_**

**_A_****way**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve-years prior-<strong>

_"Mrs. Haruno, Mr. Haruno. Your daughter seems to be suffering from what we call a incubus attack, or as you will know as a 'Night Terror'. Can you tell me how long this has been going on for?"_

_"The first time she awoke screaming was last week, on Tuesday."_

_"I see."_

_"When we spoke to her that morning she didn't have a clue on what we were talking about."_

_"That is a normal thing to happen. Because unlike nightmares, which kids often remember, kids won't have any memory of a night terror the next day because they were in deep sleep when it happened."_

_"So we will never know whats causing this to happen?"_

_"Our studies have showed that there are no mental images to recall."_

_"Is there anything we can do to stop them from happening?"_

_"Yes, there are a few treatments available."_

* * *

><p>"Name?"<p>

"Sakura."

The old prude glowered at me.

"_Last name."_

I always had fun patronizing her.

"Haruno."

The wrinkly bag signalled for me to go sit down in the waiting room.

So I sat on the uncomfortable chair and looked at the posters around me, each feeding information about disorders and what not.

**'They really need to lighten the place up, I feel like we're in a crazy ward.'**

_'Well if you haven't noticed yet idiot, we kinda are.'_

**'Ouch, why so defensive?'**

_'I'm not defensive! I'm just annoyed because you seem to have the attention span of Ino when we walk past a clothing store!'_

**'Well be like that then! Why you're at it why don't you tell me I'm as big of an idiot when Naruto try's to ask out Piñata.'**

_'Because that would be insulting to Naruto.'_

I decided then to block out inners ranting.

"Sakura Haruno." The bag pointed to a room.

I was supposedly getting a new physiologist, since the other decided my case was to server.

I sat in a surprisingly comfortable chair, while infront of me one of the most-no! THE most godliest guy I had ever seen sat behind the desk infront of me.

"Sakura Haruno I presume?"

I gulped.

"U-huh." Was it just me or did the room suddenly heat up five hundred degrees.

"Now tell me Sakura, why are you here?"

Does this I seriously think I'm dumb?

"With all due respect your hotn- I mean , I didn't give up my Saturday afternoon to play dumb blonde with my psychologist." Take that tall dark and handsome.

He grunted humorously at me.

"Ok then Sa-ku-ra why don't I start off then?" Oh god, someone catch me now!

**'God-like-man, you can start anything as long as it involves you topless on top of me-'**

_'As much as I appreciate that mental image inner, I'd rather pay attention to the real thing.'_

"I am Madara Uchiha, you can call me . I'm your new psychologist since your last one handed over your case. Do you know why?"

"He said, and I quote; _'She is a lost cause, too far gone to be saved.'_ If I recall properly."

"I see, care to tell me where your parents are?"

"Left as soon as possible."

"Are you on any medication?"

"Benzodiazepine medications of corse, mainly diazepam."

"Have they done anything to help?."

"Drugs are drugs." I shrugged.

We sat there for a minute in silence; him sitting in all his glory and me basking in his holiness.

"When did they start?"

"When I was four, a Tuesday to my memory."

"And you do not recall any of these _episodes._"

I could of seriously laughed.

"Well sir, If I could I wouldn't be here now would I?" It wasn't a complete lie, I never know whether I've had a terror until inner tells me.

He ran a hand through his long spiked raven black hair.

**'I wish I had soft hair like that.'**

_'Don't we all?'_

"Well then Ms. Haruno, I guess I'll be seeing you next week."

**'I wouldn't mind seeing you sleeping naked next to me in the mor-'**

_'Shut-it inner!'_

"Sakura." I replied shaking his hand.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Call me Sakura." I smiled.

He nodded and led me to the door.

"See-ya next week !"

I barely got out of the door before a gloved hand grabbed my wrist.

"Call me Madara, makes me feel old." He smirked at my fazed nod.

**'I have a feeling we're gonna enjoy coming back here next week.'**

I smiled happily, just knowing I was going to see that sex god again was _definitely _going to help me sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not my best piece of work I know. Anyways I would like to thank InnerCookie for her idea of 'Best way to keep the nightmares away'. Thank-you soooo much! It helped a heap!<strong>

**Sometime in the near future I'll be adding a second part to this one!**

**Next you'll be seeing Sakura camping somewhere, I have no clue cause I'm waiting for a bit more of inspiration.**

**And thanks to Ketsueki no Kuki for the camping idea!**


End file.
